The present invention relates generally to a deployable table associated with a passenger seat of the type found in a premium class passenger suite, and more particularly, to a table movable between a stowed position and a use position through intermediate positions in which the table rotates relative to a support arm to provide room for a passenger to exit the seat in the space between the seat and the table without having to fully stow the table.
Coach, business and luxury seating classes onboard commercial airliners offer varying levels of comfort and amenities for traveling passengers. Passenger seats in coach and business seating classes can be arranged into rows of laterally-adjacent seats, while luxury seating classes can include individual passenger suites separated by privacy walls. Regardless of the seating class, each seat onboard a commercial airliner is typically equipped with a table configured to stow during taxi, take-off and landing (TTOL), and deploy for use during flight. Tables associated with coach and business seating classes can deploy from a stowed position against a forward seatback or from an armrest positioned alongside the seat. Tables in passenger suites can deploy from furniture and consoles positioned forward of or alongside the seat.
Regardless of the table stowage location, conventional tables require the table to be fully stowed to permit ingress/egress from the seat. Stowing a table requires having to change the orientation of the table (e.g., from horizontal to vertical) or having to fold the table on itself, and therefore requires first removing any items on the table. Removing and stowing items elsewhere can be difficult and problematic, particularly when the items are food and beverages and the passenger living space lacks alternate storage locations. Therefore, what is needed is a table movable to an intermediate deployed position in which the passenger can exit the seat without having to disturb or stow the table.